


Going Home Again

by Medie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned back and looked up at the Academy building once more. "That's something you'll never regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://mari4212.livejournal.com/profile)[**mari4212**](http://mari4212.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

-

Materializing on the grounds of Starfleet Academy, Geordi looked up at the historic building and was transported through time. He didn't think there would ever come a day where he would stand before the Academy and not feel the same way he did his first day as a cadet.

The history of the place was inescapable and he stood silent beneath the weight of it, thinking of all the officers that had come before and would come after. These halls had housed everyone from Archer to Kirk, Garrett to Picard, and God only knew what legends still in the making were walking past him still wide-eyed and wet behind the ears.

"You seem distracted, Geordi," Data said, coming to a stop beside him. The twinkle in his eye said the emotion chip was active and Geordi was being had. "Are you unwell? I can summon assistance."

His expression of innocence was awkward and, plus there was that twinkle, and Geordi laughed at him. "You need to work on that poker face, Data. You're too obvious when you're lying."

Data looked almost annoyed. "Yes, I have endeavored to perfect it but Commander Riker has not been able to give me assistance on the matter."

"Oh don't ask him," Geordi grinned. "The worse your poker face is, the easier it is for him to beat you. Ask Counselor Troi."

"Ah, yes," Data agreed. "She will instruct me on the matter so as to embarrass him."

"Exactly."

Data shook his head. "Even with my emotion chip, Geordi, I do not believe I will ever understand the interpersonal dynamics of a romantic relationship."

"I'll let you in on a secret, Data," Geordi leaned in to confide, "We don't either." Leaving it there, he pointed at the PADD in Data's hand. "So, did you find her?"

"Yes," Data nodded. "Sarjenka is currently in Australia undergoing extended survival training and out of contact."

"Damn," Geordi sighed. "I know you were hoping to see her."

"I will," Data said. "After she completes her training in Australia, she is among a group that has been chosen for extended training on Vulcan. The Enterprise will be the ship transporting them." He turned the PADD to allow Geordi to look for himself. "Commander Riker was speaking with Admiral Brandt about the matter when I stopped by the office."

"You know, I still can't believe she's old enough to go to the Academy." Geordi chuckled. "I'm not even sure I can believe her planet's now a Federation protectorate."

Data nodded. "It was unfortunate that the first contact Sarjenka will recall is the Dominion acquiring her planet as a base of operations." He looked torn. "However, Geordi, I must confess I do not believe I am sufficiently upset by this. Perhaps my emotion chip is malfunctioning?"

"No," Geordi shook his head. "I don't think it is, Data. Sarjenka was a friend of yours that you were forced to leave behind and, worse than that, she couldn't remember ever meeting you." He sighed; thinking back to the decision to wipe Sarjenka's memory after Data had beamed her aboard the Enterprise. "It might have been the only way to prevent a Prime Directive violation, but it still wasn't right. Emotion chip or no emotion chip, you weren't happy with it. Now she knows what happened and even if she doesn't remember, you have your friend back. Sarjenka now has access to a life she never would have had if the Dominion hadn't invaded Drema IV and it's understandable to be confused by that. The occupation of her world had to be traumatic, but the outcome is a better life."

"Indeed," Data said. "How do you reconcile the conflict?"

"You don't," Geordi shrugged. "It sounds simplistic, but you really can't. If you try, you get into 'what if' territory and that'll drive you crazy. What if we hadn't wiped her memory, what if we hadn't been able to stabilize the tectonic activity and had to relocate her people to save their lives, what if the Dominion had never invaded?" He smiled. "See what I mean? Don't go there, Data. Just be glad she's alive, she survived the Dominion, and now she's going to have a life in Starfleet. Something she never could have dreamed about fifteen years ago."

He turned back and looked up at the Academy building once more. "That's something you'll never regret."


End file.
